


From Dawn till Dust

by Shadow_Bringer, Stempix



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Bringer/pseuds/Shadow_Bringer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stempix/pseuds/Stempix
Summary: If you want to adopt this from me you can but I will be working intermittently on it so if you want to adopt it ask and I'll send you any work-in-progress chapters I have.





	From Dawn till Dust

Sans snuggles deeper into his hoodie, absently watching street through his window. He has a bad feeling about today- the same sort of sinking feeling he used to get every time Frisk (or Flowey) would reset. He would blame the kid and suspect a reset but the entire reason he's awake is that Frisk called him, beyond worried. Apparently, she had overheard someone talking about the aliens that had invaded New York- there aren't many of them, just three or four, but it's got the government all up in arms. But the Avengers are handling it (or trying to) so Sans tries to ignore the feeling. He doesn't leave his room though. Instead, he's keeping an eye-socket on Papyrus with a partial shortcut while he and Frisk try to figure out what's happening. Frisk is at some top-secret government base because she was scheduled to meet the Avengers for something or another. The Avengers are a group of superheroes controlled by the governments of the world (which is  _stupid_ ). He thinks they split up a bit before monsters reached the surface due to something called the 'Slovakia Accords' but Sans doesn't know much about it. After all, he's a simple skeleton monster who runs a hotdog stall. His phone buzzes and he grabs it. It's a text from Frisk:

_Leader's name is Thanos. After something called the Infinity Stones. Will check in w/ anything else I find._

Sans hums a little, slowly uncurling himself so he could go over to his computer. He plops down in his squishy spinny chair and turns on his computer. A search of Infinity Stones brings up the same amount of information as a search on Thanos. That is to say, none. Then, of course, he gets the idea to hack into the super-secret government agency that has Frisk.

 _hey_ _kiddo. d’ya know the name of the organization that’s got ya all locked up?_

Sans doesn’t have to wait long for an answer.

_Yeah. It’s called SHEIKD for short. The whole thing is Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division._

_*SHIELD not_ SHEIKD

_Wait I found a computer room area. There’s a scanner thing to get in. Might be able to hack in w/ the thing Al gave me. Should I try?_

Sans waits for a moment in case Frisk texts again but she doesn’t. He then thinks about her offer. On one hand, it would be dangerous but on the other, Frisk knows how to handle herself. She could get out of dodge quickly if she needed to and it’s not like she’s awful at tricking people into becoming her friend during times they should be attacking her either.

_sure. be careful tho and don’t hurt yourself, got it?_

_Got_ _it._ _Going_ _in_ _now._

Sans scrunches up his brow with a sudden thought.

 _wait_ _so_ _where_   _the_ _hell_ _are_ _all_ _the_ _shield_ _agents?_   _i_ _wouldn’t_ _they_ _would_ _just_ _let_ _ya_   _run_ _round_ _on_ _yer_ _own_

_SHEILD guys are busy on a different floor. I ditched my guard a while ago. Some guy named John._

Sans laughs a bit before replying.

_aren’t you being rather f-risky?_

It takes a moment for Frisk to respond while she’s (presumably) breaking into a tech room of some sort.

_SANS NO_

Sans grins at the reaction he was able to provoke and send a simple phrase back at her;

_sans yes_

She doesn’t reply for a long time while and Sans is almost tempted to text her more puns if only to make sure she’s not too angry with him. She shouldn’t be, seeing as it was his first pun and she really only starts to get annoyed after his 15th consecutive pun. He breathes a slight sigh of relief when his phone dings, the kiddo's name shining out at him.

_I got it, I'm sending the information to you now, it might take a bit though, not sure how good reception I've got._

As if on command, a window pops up on his computer with text and a few pictures slowly loading up as they're transferred. Sans silently thanks Alphys for her smarts and her motivation to use the aforementioned smarts (unlike Sans himself, who barely ever touches his lab equipment anymore).

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to adopt this from me you can but I will be working intermittently on it so if you want to adopt it ask and I'll send you any work-in-progress chapters I have.


End file.
